The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved vehicles which are primarily intended to be utilized for play purposes. More specifically it pertains to vehicles which are in the nature of or closely related to conventional wagons and which are constructed so that they may easily and conveniently be manipulated or folded between an open, operative position and a folded, relatively flat position for shipment and storage.
The value of wagons and other closely related types of wheeled vehicles for play and utilitarian purposes is, of course, well established. It is believed that wagons and related toys are frequently not purchased for use by children because of the amount of space these items occupy when they are not in use. One problem faced in most housing units and frequently faced in nonhousing unit child care facilities is the problem of storage of various items of play equipment when such equipment is not in use. As a result of this problem frequently the amount of play equipment acquired for the use of children is severely limited.